It makes me feel better
by jamieg2892
Summary: ONESHOT - Lucy and Kohta romance fic. Based on a dream a had not a long while ago.


**It makes me feel better**

**Based on this dream I had the other night.**

Kohta held his arms around Lucy's waist, whilst she leant her head on his shoulder with the both of them looking over at the purple and orange gradient sunset over the busy bay. Lucy could feel his chest lift each time he took a breath, feeling her hair shuffle around when it hit his neck. A bird landed next to her foot and looked up inquisitively.

**I can see a hurricane tonight,  
It keeps from my valentine,  
This voodoo's doing me harm,  
Oh, oh, raise the alarm.**

The both of them looked down and saw the bird, who happily stared up at them. Kohta giggled whilst Lucy's face didn't make a move.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Lucy lifted her head and shook it.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Placing her cheek back on Kohta's shoulder, she scanned the sparkling sea again. Kohta didn't really have any idea what to do, so simply placed his head on hers. The bird also turned towards the bay and hopped a few steps in front of the both of them.

**And maybe, this is the moment to pray dear,**

**But I'd rather lay by your side**

'**Cause millions are fighting their way here.**

Kohta removed one of his arms and placed it on the side of Lucy's, pulling it back slightly so that she was looking up at him. She wondered what he was doing, but leant her head's weight on his hand. It felt great.

**Oh, tell me, when did the water surround me?**

**And tell me, is that love in your eyes?**

He leant his head forwards so that their foreheads touched and tipped it slightly backwards so that their noses brushed. Lucy closed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly. They both breathed deeply; they could both feel eachother's warm breath embracing.

**Do a little tremble tonight,**

**With bleeding hearts and swaying lights,**

**A very modern machine,**

**Oh, oh, it's coming for me.**

Lucy placed one of her own hands on the back of his head, feeling the curve of the bottom of his skull leading to his neck. A lump gathered in her throat, and she began to choke up slightly. This feeling, it was just too wonderful. It was warm, it embraced her, stuck to the both of them and held them in a sentimental embryo.

**Yeah maybe, this is the moment to say, dear,**

**That I thought I'd have you by now,**

**But sentiment got in the way, dear.**

She opened her eyes slightly, so that her eyelashes still distorted her view slightly. She could see his chin, his cheeks, his lips. She knew where she wanted to be. Here, held close to him with this electrifying feeling surging through the both of them. She slid her hand down past his neck, along his jaw and cupped his cheek, running her nails across his skin to make it tingle. He shuddered slightly.

**Tell me, when did the water surround me?**

**Tell me, is that love in your eyes?**

Lucy lifted her head and pulled his towards her. Their lips met. Electric.

**Oh, oh, oh tell me when did the water surround me?**

**And tell me, is that love?**

The surge in her throat got too much and she burst forth with tears. Kohta jumped and wondered what was wrong.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked desperately.

Lucy simply removed her hand from his cheek and wiped her eyes, looking up at him.

**I can see a hurricane tonight, **

**It keeps me from my valentine. **

**A very modern machine,**

**Oh, oh, it's coming for me.**

"Kohta…"

**Tell me, when did the water surround me?**

**And tell me, is that love in your eyes?**

"Yeah?"

**Oh, I heard the last night on Earth is for living!**

**Tell me, is that love?**

"How does this feel?"

**Just tell me the truth, it will make me feel better**

**The look in your eyes, it makes me feel better**

"Really?"

**Tell me the truth, it will make me feel better**

He leant his head forwards so that he could speak into her awaiting ear. Lucy shut her eyes and waited for his answer.

**The love in your eyes, it makes me feel better**

"Perfect."

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
